Hidden Passions
by Dani Sutherland
Summary: Set before the first task. CedricFleur talk about their love lifes. CedricFleur Oneshot. Please R


_"Harry Potter"_

_Hidden Passions_

**Title**: _"Hidden Passions"_

**Rating**: _PG_

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they all belong to J.K Rowling_

**Summary**: _Set before the first task. Cedric and Fleur discuss their love lifes, one-shot Cedric/Fleur_

**Authors Note**: _I've been wanting to write a Cedric/Fleur fic since I saw GOF. This took ages to write, as I couldn't think of a story, anyway hope you like please R&R_

_

* * *

_

He awoke by the sounds of the Beauxbatons horses. Hagrid hadn't been to visit them yet this morning and they were demanding food so loudly, they could be heard in the Hufflepuff boy's domitary.

Cedric Diggory, a 17 year-old boy and also, one of the four champions in the Triwizard tournament, jumped out of bed and opened the curtains. Outside he could see a couple of Hogwarts first year students scanning through text books, obviously preparing for a test later today. He could see the Durmstrang ship a bit further on, where outside a mixture of Beuxbatons and Hogwarts girls hovered trying to meet another champion, the famous Bulgarian Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. Nearby Hagrid was walking towards the Beauxbatons carriage telling the horses to "Calm down".

Cedric walked away from the window. He found a fresh and clean pair of robe, put them on and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

As he stepped into the Great Hall and walked towards the Hufflepuff table heads turned. Understandably being a champion made people want to know even more about you. Nearby he saw a group of girls surrounding Viktor Krum and begging for his autograph. Viktor gave in and the girls walked away happily.

At the front of the hall there was a small empty table in front of the staff table. Four chairs were placed into the table. As soon as everybody had summouned into the hall for breakfast Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning students. As you can see in front of me is a table in which four chairs are placed by it. These four seats, as you can probably guess are for our four school Triwizard champions. So could please Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter please take their seats up here. And enjoy the rest of your day everyone".

Cedric was the last one to get to the table. When he got there Krum and Fleur were in deep conversation, or arguing really over whose school was better. Harry though, Cedric noticed was sitting alone, looking very glum.

"Hey Harry"

Harry slowly looked up "Oh. Hey Cedric. Sorry didn't see you there"

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked him

"Yeah. Pressure, I guess what with the first task and all you know what I mean?"

"And the fact that Ron's blanking you?" Cedric questioned him

"Yeah", Harry glumly answered. "How d'you know?"

"Lucky guess"

Fleur and Viktor had seemed to have stopped talking. The four of them sat in silence for a while. Harry and Krum sat on the ends of the table with Fleur and Cedric in the middle.

Eventually, Fleur broke the silence and started talking.

"So I's been 'earing you're good at Quidditch?", she said to him.

Cedric turned to face her and answered. "Yeah, I guess I'm OK at it"

There was another awkward silence and Fleur, yet again broke it.

"Your girlfriend, zshe zeems really nice"

"Ummm...Cho? Yeah Cho's ummm...Cho's great"

"You don't zeem so sure?"

"No, I mean yes, yes..I like Cho...alot"

"So...you don't love zee Cho?"

"Love? I uhh...guess...I uh...do...yeah"

What where these strange feelings he was having? Was he starting to like Fleur instead?

"So doez zshe not treats you right? Or howz you wants to be treated?"

Cedric had stopped listening at this point. He was just staring at her.What was it about her? The fact that she was part veela? She was beautiful. Cho was pretty too, of course.

"Cedric? Canz I's tell youz something?"

Cedric suddenly snapped out of his daydream.

"Yeah of course! What is it?"

"It'z a's little embarassing for's me though"

Cedric did not answer, but waited for Fleur to tell him, whatever she wanted to tell him.

"I's has never been's in's love", she went slightly pink and stared down at the floor.

Cedric placed his hand on her shoulder, in a comforting way and kindly said, "You know what Fleur? Me either".

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Okay, so that's it! Hope you liked it. Sorry if I got Fleur's accent a bit wrong, it's kinda hard to do! lol, anyway please review, I'd love to know what you all think ) _

_Chloexx_


End file.
